Panty & Stocking with Shihakusho
by Hell Reaper
Summary: Ichigo gets sent to Daten City to kill ghost. Simple right. That changes when he meets 2 angels, 2 demons, and a kid with orange hair.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bleach or Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt

This takes place a little after they meet the akuma sisters.

I did this because I was really bored.

Rated M. If you've watched P&SG before you should know why.

"talking"  
><em>"thinking"<em>

Begin

"What?" was what Ichigo Kurosaki said as he stood before the soitaicho.

"Yes, you heard me correct. You will go to this place called Daten city and investigate these strange creatures call ghost. For some reason the souls of the dead are turning into these ghost instead of hollows. These ghosts can also be seen by the living. It's your job is to kill these them."

"How come you couldn't get someone else to do this?" Ichigo asked

"We have but for unknown reasons they all came back insane."  
><em><br>__"So instead of wasting one of your captains, you're gonna use me." _Ichigo thought "Fine, when should i leave? "

"Today."

"Fuck!" Yelled a blonde haired girl as she shot a ghost that was in front of her. This girl was Panty anarchy, an angel.

"Will you shut up? We have work to do." said her sister Stocking slicing through another ghost with her blade.

"Ah this is a waste of time. I want to get back to my goal of fucking a thousand men."

"You really are a bitchy slut. Can't you think of anything other than a dick for once?"

"Ha, that would be the same as asking you to go one day without sweets."

"It is not the same. You can go without a dick inside you. I can't live without my sweets."

"Panty look out!" yelled Brief pushing Panty out of the way of getting stepped on by a giant sex doll ghost.

"Panty are you ok?"

"Get the fuck off me!" she threw Brief off of her "Don't think you can get away with pushing me geek boy."

"But Panty I just. owowow." she then started to shoot him but because he was human it just felt like getting hit by a bb gun.

"Get back here geek boy!" she chased after him.

"Why am i stuck with that idiot?" Stocking said as she went after her sister.

Ichigo sighed as he stepped out of the sekaimon. A few years after the winter war Ichigo was now 18. He was able to get back most of his power back, not the level he was when he faced Aizen, but pretty close. He was transferred to some school called Daten City High to do his this job. He looked up to the see a sign.

"So this is Daten city." he then heard the sound of gun fire and a boy screaming.

"Owowow, Panty please stop." there was boy with orange hair running from a blonde girl with a gun. It was a strange sight. The gun the girl had looked real but the bullets didn't kill the boy so Ichigo didn't take it really serious. He just stuck his foot out causing her to trip. She fell flat on her face and slid a little.

"Oi don't you know it's rude to shoot people?"

"Panty are you ok?" Brief asked

"Fuck, that hurt. Who the fuck do you think you are tripping me!" Panty screamed as she got up and took a good look at Ichigo. _"Holy shit he's fucking hot!"_

**"Whoa. Sexy girl at 2 o'clock and feisty too." Hichigo commented  
><strong>_  
><em>_"Are you gonna say that about every girl we see?"  
><em>**  
><strong>**"If they're that hot then yeah."**

"So, care to tell me why you were attacking this guy?" Ichigo asked

Panty was about to answer when someone called out.

"Panty, what are you doing? Stop fucking around and help me. You can go fuck that guy when were done killing this ghost." Stocking said taking a look at Ichigo_"he's actually pretty cute."_

Ichigo did the same as her and checked her out. She looked like a Goth, but Ichigo was focusing more on her blue and pink hair and her huge breast, it was hard for him to look away.

**"Another one and this one has huge tits."**

_"Fucking that guy does she mean me? Wait did she say ghost?" _He thought

**"Who cares?"**

"Great, I plan on fucking him all night when were done." Panty said as she took off her panties making Ichigo face blush.

_"What the hell is she doing?" _just then a creature appeared that looked a giant blow up doll.

"There it is. Ha this should be easy." Panty said  
><em><br>__"Wait that's the ghost. You have got to be kidding me."_Ichigo was about to ask what the hell when they heard laughter.

"Slut angels with this ghost you will finally lose." a girl with red skin, big breast, green hair and two horns on the sides of her head. She was also wearing what looked like a school uniform. In her hands were two black revolvers. Next to her was a girl with the same skin and clothes, but she wore glasses had a smaller bust, blue hair and one horn on her forehead. In her hands were two black scythes. He had to admit they were both pretty sexy.

**"One after another. I'm loving this city already."  
><strong>  
>Ichigo cut the connection with his hollow. Right now he needed to focus on the ghost not the smoking hot red skinned girls whose skirt were so short that he could see their perfect asses.<p>

_"Damn it, I'm turning into a pervert like him."_

"Oh, so you got a replacement for your geek boy. I must say this is a major improvement. It's really surprising with the men you usually sleep with, to get someone like that, was luck."

"What did you say?" the four girls started to fight. Ichigo pinch the bridge of his nose. _"This is going to be more annoying then i thought."_He looked around and saw the boy from earlier being chased by the doll ghost.

He sighed. Since the boy seemed to be the most normal out of the five, he was the one that Ichigo could get his answers from. He materialized Zangetsu and shunpoed between the kid and the ghost stopping the fist that was going to crush him with his zanpakuto.

"Hey kid?" Ichigo spoke getting his attention. When Brief brought up his head he was amazed by the person who saved him. This person stopped the ghost's attack with one hand. "What's your name?"

"Brief. Briefers Rock"

"Okay Brief, I'm Ichigo and if you relate my name to a strawberry i won't stop the second fist."

"Okay."

"I gotta ask you something."

"What is it?"

"This thing's a ghost right?"

"Yes."

Ichigo smirked "Okay then, saves me the trouble in finding it. This makes my job much easier. Brief stay behind me, if not you might get hurt!" Ichigo yelled as he pushed the ghost back throwing it on its ass. The loud crash made the girls stop fighting and look over to the fallen ghost then to the orange haired boy. They all had the same thought _"What the fuck!"_

"Hm this thing is almost as big as a menos, but really weak in comparison. Should be able to kill it in one shot." The ghost got back up and jumps at the two orange heads. Ichigo brought his blade up and swung it down.

**"GETSUGA TENSHO!" **a blue light shot out and sliced the doll in half and blowing it up. A church bell was then heard and seven coins fell into his hand. "The hell is this. alwell." he pocketed the change and turned to Brief. "Well see ya later Brief."

"Wait, what the fuck?" Ichigo heard. It came from the blonde girl.

"What?"

"Who the fuck are you and give us those coins."

"Names Ichigo Kurosaki and no"

"What?"

"I got them after i killed that thing so they're mine."

"How dare you kill our ghost. You broke our one of our rrrrules so now you must pay." this came from the glasses girl.

"Wait a second. You two were the ones who made that?"

"Yes, I'm Kneesocks and this is my dear older sister Scanty."

"Sorry, never heard of you."

"What? You bastard." the four began to attack Ichigo. From what he saw earlier when they were fighting each other they were quite skilled. Individually he could beat them no problem but all together could be a problem.  
><em><br>__"Shit."_ he thought as he slid on his knees bringing up his blade catching the four weapons at the same time. _"Damn it looks like I'm gonna have to use It."_he swung around making them jump back.

"Oh giving up huh good, give us the coins now and I'll show a night you'll never forget."

"No thanks. I'm not into sluts and you're kind of a bitch." the other girls began to laugh.

"You fucking bastard, you might be sexy but I'm still gonna fuck you up."

Ichigo smirked "If you think I'm sexy now, you're gonna love this."

Ichigo pointed Zangetsu forward and began to raise his reiatsu. It washed over the girls.

Panty was getting horny by the second just from the feel over her skin. She promised that she would fuck this guy by the end of the day. Stocking was at the brink of having an orgasm from the power radiating off of him. She began to fantasize of being dominated by him. She was tied up with rope hanging from the ceiling while Ichigo was punishing her ass.

The demon sister was feeling just about the same but they were focusing on the dark and more evil energy that was mixed in._ "who is this guy and why am i getting so wet."_ Scanty thought putting her legs together to keep her juices from running down her legs.  
><em>"I know it's one of my rules to not have sex with someone i know nothing about but i just want to fuck his brains out."<em>Kneesocks was rubbing one of her scythes between her breast and the other between her legs. All of this was missed by Ichigo.

The cloth on Zangetsu wrapped around his arm as he yelled.  
>"BANKAI!" a dark energy surrounded Ichigo. Once it dissipated Ichigo was now in Bankai form his giant cleaver was now a black katana. His shihakusho was now the same as it was when he defeated Aizen. Seeing him in Bankai the girls were now drooling, lust in their eyes with liquid going down their legs.<p>

"Let's make this quick I'm hungry and want to get something to eat." Ichigo vanished and appeared in front of Brief as the girls fell to the ground.

"Wwhat did you do to them?" Brief asked scared that his friends were hurt.

"They're fine. I just knocked them out. They should come to in an hour or so. What exactly are they anyway."

"They're angels, Panty and Stocking Anarchy. The other two are demons, Kneesocks and Scanty."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that they're really angels and demons?"

"Yes. What are you?"

"Since you answered my questions i guess i can do the same, I'm a shinigami."

"A shinigami."

"Yup i got assigned here to kill the ghost and protect this city. That aside, I'm freakin hungry. You know where a guy can get something to eat around here."

"Sure, but what about them. Should we just leave them here?"

"You know them better than me what do you think, besides do you really want to deal with blondie when she wakes up."

Brief shuddered at the thought. "Good point. Ok, but let me make a call before we go." Brief took out a cell phone and dialed. "Hello Garter. Yeah um Panty and Stocking are unconscious. Can you come pick them up? Me? Um I'm going somewhere with a friend. Ok thanks." he hangs up "That takes care of those two but I don't know about the other two." just then a stretch hummer came and some red thing came out and picked up the demon sisters.

"There now let's go." Ichigo said as he and Brief left to get some pizza.

One hour later at same spot that they were left at Panty and Stocking woke up.

"What the fuck happened?" Panty groaned

"I don't know. Where are we?"

"Now I remember. Where is that strawberry fuck?"

"I don't know but he took us down with those demon sisters like it was nothing."

"Fuck just thinking about it is making me horny."

"I know what you mean, that power was so over powering I almost came right there."

Panty looked around and picked up backlace. "Where is geek boy?"

"Don't know."

"Alwell doesn't matter, I'm gonna look for this guy so we can fuck like dogs."

"I'm coming too. This Ichigo can probably fuck us both for days."

"Fine, we'll share him but I'm going first."

"Okay"

one hour later with the demon sisters

"Ow my head. Scanty are you ok?"

"Yes. What was that guy? He defeated all four of us in an instance."

"And that dark power of his. I almost fell to my knees when it hit me."

"Kneesocks do you remember that rule we came up with when we were younger?" Scanty asked

"Yes, if we were ever defeated by a strong man he would become our husband if he fits this description. Strong, dark, sexy, protective, able to take care of both of us and follows our rules. That last one we can work on but he is defiantly the one Scanty. Just thinking about him is making me wet."

"Fastener where was Kurosaki going?" Scanty asked

"Fastener" The red thing responded

"Huh? He went with that geek brat."

"Why would he be with him?" Kneesocks asked

"Never mind that just take us to where he was going." the red thing nodded and stepped on the gas.

_"Just wait Ichigo Kurosaki, soon you will be ours"_Scanty thought

_"One who protects, I hope he is as his name implies. If so than I'll be happy with him being the father of my child."_Kneesocks thought blushing.

"Ah Ah Achoo!" Ichigo sneezed dropping the pizza on his plate.

"Bless you"

"Thanks"

End

That's it for this chapter.

I don't know if I'm gonna continue this.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Bleach or Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt

First I'm not going by order of the episodes.

"Talking"  
><em>"Thinking"<em>

Chapter 2

"Ah ah achoo"

"Bless you"

"Thanks"

Ichigo and Brief were at a pizzeria.

From what Ichigo could see, Brief was a nervous and clumsy guy. The complete opposite of himself. Even before they arrived Brief had almost been killed about seven times, four of which were from getting hit by a car but each time Ichigo would pull him out of the way or stop the car with one hand or even crush it because the driver was being an asshole. It annoyed him that there were so many reckless drives here. When he asked Brief about it he just responded 'it happens a lot'

Brief was amazed. In the short time he knew Ichigo he had saved him multiple times. Even when he became friends with Panty & Stocking they would barely do a thing to help him and sometimes they would even hit him with their own car. He still couldn't wrap his head around what Ichigo was. A shinigami as in a death god. But the proof was Ichigo's tremendous strength and the fact he beat the four girls with little effort. Brief was kind of jealous of the difference between himself and Ichigo. He was hoping he could get some tips on how to become stronger, that way he could protect Panty and get her to see him as Brief and not as geek boy.

Brief paid for the pizza and they talked as they wait.

"So Brief can you tell me what these ghosts are and how they are created?"

"A ghost is a vengeful spirit. Most ghosts are born from a particularly sad death. It can be form by one or a few people that die with anger, remorse and regret. Or it could be created from many death and all negative emotions combines to make the ghost. The death is usually ironic, when viewed against the ghost's features. Like that ghost you destroyed. It was from the anger of all the men who could not have sex with a real woman and they had to rely on a blowup doll instead."

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. These things were so stupid. In a sense they were similar to hollows but how and why the ghost were created was just idiotic.

"Do they all look like that?"

"Yes and no. All Ghosts have a black appearance, with red and yellow accents, similar to a dark portion of magma. But each ghost has a unique power and ability that is related to their aspect of death. They also have the ability to transform into various forms and are impervious to normal weaponry."

"What about the coins?" Ichigo asked taking them out of his pocket

"Heaven Coins are the currency of Heaven. After dying, ghosts leave Heaven Coins behind. How many coins they turn into depends on the ghost's strength. The angel needs to collect a lot of then to return to heaven."

"Wait, get back into heaven? Did they get kicked out?"

"Yes. I'm not sure for what but that's why they're killing ghost and collecting the coins."

"And here I thought they were doing it out of the goodness of their hearts. What about the other two?"

"I don't know much about them. They just started attending our school and got everyone to follow the rules. They hated the angels and when they first met they started fighting."

"What school?"

"Daten City High."

Ichigo laughed a bit. "Looks like my day just keeps getting better. That's where I'm going to go. it looks like we're gonna be classmates."

"If that's true then is it possible that we can be friends."

"Sure, it would be good to know someone at a new school. Do all of them go there?"

"Yes."

Ichigo squeezed the bridge of his nose, "I can feel the headaches already"

"Ichigo. How do you feel about Panty? Do you like her?" Brief asked a little worried. He had seen the way Panty was looking at Ichigo and didn't want to have a friend that had sex with the girl he was in love with.

"The blonde one right? No, I said it before I wasn't into her. Why? You like her?" Brief nodded. "Don't worry I'm not gonna get in your way."

"You serious, Thank you, but I saw the way she was looking at you and Panty doesn't give up once she sees a guy she like she won't give up until she... well you know."

_"If she's like that I wonder why he even likes her. Alwell it's not my place to judge on who a person falls in love with."_Ichigo thought to himself "Well, good luck to her then. I've had girls prettier than her try and seduce me before and they didn't succeed." Ichigo took out his wallet and pulled out a photo of him with and a whole group of people. "These three." he pointed at a dark skinned woman with purple hair, a green haired woman wearing green rags, and last one was a blonde haired woman wearing a black kimono and a pink scarf. "This is Yoruichi, Nelliel, and Rangiku. But the one who took it to an extreme was Yoruichi."

Brief couldn't believe his eyes. Ichigo was right about them. The women were all sexy. The last two had huge breast that were much bigger than Stocking or Scanty's. And the one Ichigo called Yoruichi had a figure that surpassed Panty's and Kneesocks. "You weren't kidding. Who are they?"

"My friends they're shinigami too except for Nelliel, she's an arrancar."

"What's an arrancar and what exactly are shinigami?" Brief asked

Ichigo sighed. "It's a long story, so let order another pizza and I'll tell you. Miss. Can we get another large pepperoni pizza?" Ichigo ask the waitress

"Yes sir." She said with a blush.

"Ok it all started when a shinigami enter my room..."

"What the fuck. Where the fuck is he?" Panty screamed

"Stop screaming! We'll never find him with you screaming." Stocking yelled back

The angels were scooting the city looking for Ichigo. They look for an hour and still no luck. The orange haired vizard was all they could think of, that is until they drove past a cake store that was also a male strip club. Panty press hard on the breaks stopping their car see-through.

"I guess we could always take a break."

"Yes I agree."

The girls ran in.

"Hmmm. There doesn't seem to be an Ichigo in the city. He must have just moved here." Kneesocks said closing the book of city records that had the names of everyone in the city.

Instead of searching the entire city for Ichigo, the Akumu sisters came up with a smarter idea by process of elimination. If he lived in the city they could just find his address, but if he wasn't a local then it would be more difficult.

"How are we going to find him before those slut angels do? There is no way I'm letting that bitchy blonde lay a finger on him." Scanty said.

"Don't worry Sister. Ichigo would never go for those whores. He's not that kind of man." Kneesocks said blushing

"Kneesocks you're blushing."

"I can't help it. I never felt like this before."

"I know what you mean. His power is so alluring I think I got addicted to It." Scanty began to rub her legs together.

"It's not just that!" Kneesocks snap at her sister stunning her "His face, the way he talked, the intensity from his eyes. It not just his power it's all of him. I think I've fallen in love."

"I'm sorry Kneesocks. I had no idea. This is all new to me too."

"It's ok. Let's just find him."

"And that's my story." Ichigo finished taking a sip from his soda.

At the end of his tale Brief's jaw was literally hitting the floor. What Ichigo had told him was unbelievable. All the things he went through, all the things he had to keep secret from his friends and family, all the things he had to face to keep them safe. It was enough to make any normal man go mad. And he knew that he would have never done any of those things himself even if Panty was in trouble. This made him depressed. How could he ever protect panty if she needed help. He was weak and clumsy; Brief couldn't do anything for her unlike Ichigo. That when an idea struck him.

"Brief, if you keep your mouth open like that flies are going to fly in."

Brief picked up his jaw and apologized. He then got on his hands and knees and bowed.  
>"Please Ichigo; take me as your apprentice."<p>

"Huh?"

"I can't do anything right. I'm weak. I want to get strong so I can protect Panty and make her see me as Briefers Rock and not as Geek boy. Please I beg of you."

Ichigo was at a loss of words. He never would have thought that Brief would go far someone, especially for a girl like Panty. He thought for a second and came up with an answer.

"I got to tell you I'm not a teacher; buy if you're that determined I'll help you."

"Thank you thank you. when should we start."

"If you know of an open space with not a lot of people around we can start today."

"Great I know of such a place. Let's go."

_"I wonder if he know what he's getting himself into."_ Ichigo thought as he watch Brief run to the door and for a moment he saw Brief sprit ribbon which was half white and half red. _"What the hell. Now this will make things easier."_

"Ichigo are you coming."

"Yeah yeah hold your horses."

Ichigo followed Brief and soon when his home came into view Ichigo was shocked to say the least.

"This is your house?"

Sheepfully he responded "Yes"

And indeed it was. Before Ichigo, stood a gate that was in front of a huge mansion.

"Brief your rich."

"Yes"

"No offence but I never would have guessed from the look of you."

"Don't worry. I get that a lot." Brief said opening the gate. And soon as they took one step inside Ichigo was attacked by a group of men. A woman dressed in a maid outfit ran to Brief and hugged him.

"Brief-Sama, are you okay? Did that lowlife do anything to you?" Yori asked

"Yori I'm fine. Please stop them. That's my friend Ichigo" Brief said breaking free of her grasp. "Ichigo Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" He said throwing the last two guards on to the piles of other.

Yori was shocked by this but then regain her composer and bowed. "I am deeply sorry. I had no idea you were a friend of Brief-Sama's."

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

"Yori, Ichigo is going to teach me how to defend myself. Could you please tell everyone not to disturb us."?

"Yes Brief-Sama." With that she left.

"Sorry about that."

"Like I said it's no problem. Anyway let's get started."

"What are we going to do first?"

"We are going to turn you into a shinigami."

"What? How?"

"The same way I did."

"But isn't it dangerous."

"Yes, but what I just realized is that you already have a little bit of shinigami power in you. All I have to do is awaken it."

"But how can I have shinigami powers."

"Don't know, but this is the only way I can train you. If you were still human then you will die. It's either or. Choose."

Brief thought about for a second. "Okay I'll do it. Is it going to hurt?"

Ichigo readied himself. "Like hell" He then pierced Brief through the chest. A few second nothing happened but then a light surrounded the both of them. When it cleared both of them was wearing something different. Brief was now wearing a black shihakusho with a long Zanpakuto on his back. Ichigo's shihakusho adjusted slightly to fit his new gantlets and something similar around his neck. His zanpakuto also changed. The blade was different and had a chain at the hilt instead of a cloth. (basically how he looks when he got his powers back from Rukia)

"Now this this is different."

"Was that supposed to happen?"

"To you yes. to me no."

"Brief-Sama."

The two Shinigami turned to see Yori along with many other maids.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing. Um. This is just the samurai clothes Ichigo is going to teach me in." They both knew she wasn't going to buy it. She was there the whole time watching them.

"Ok but we'll be watching you practice so be careful." This surprised both of them.

"Ok you girl can watch but you can't help brief no matter what. This training is going be hell but he'll get stronger for it. Agreed." The maids nodded.

"Brief gets the hair out of your eyes so you can see what you're doing."

"But my eyes."

"What about your eyes. You can't see with them covered"

"Ok." Brief brushed his hair back revealing his bluish eye. The maids all gave a dreamy sigh.

_"Ok now I know why the maids are really here. It's a wonder why Panty hasn't raped him already."_Ichigo thought to himself.

"Ok. Draw your sword and attack me with all you got." Brief pull out his new Zanpakuto and race towards Ichigo.

"Ah there's nothing like sex to perk you up." Panty shouted walking out of the club with Stocking

"If you say so" Stocking responded in a depressing tone

"What's wrong with you? Most of the time you'd be happy with all the cake you ate and still be eating it now."

"I don't know what it is. Usually ide have this great feeling after I eat sweets but it's not there anymore. No matter how much I ate I couldn't get it."

Panty was concern. People might think she didn't, but she really did care about her sister. _"I've never seen her like this since" _Suddenly they both felt two strange energies wash over them. _"Ichigo!" _They both thought but Panty was more concern with the other energy. _"Why am I getting this warm feeling inside? Who is this?"  
><em>  
>"At least we still know he's in the city, but it's no use looking around the city. Let's ask garter if he knows something."<p>

"Yeah sure."

"Kneesocks I found something." Scanty said smiling

"What is it sister?"

"Take a look at this." She handed her a slip of paper. "It would appear that Ichigo has just transferred to our school."

Kneesocks read the list and blushed beet red. Just then they both felt Ichigo's power.

"Oh my god. He got even stronger." They both thought as their panties became drench.

"Excuse me sister I have to go." Kneesocks said running to the bathroom.

"Me too" Scanty yell running to her bedroom.

Moans could be heard from both rooms.

"Oh god Ichigo, Harder. Please Fuck me. Make me your slut. Fill me with your seed."

"Okay. Brief that should do it for today." Ichigo said sheathing his blade.

"Finally." Brief groan falling to the ground in a heap of sweat.

Ichigo and Brief had trained for hours most of which was just brief trying to hit Ichigo with his zanpakuto, but he never landed any. The last twenty minutes they spent with brief going on the defensive which surprisingly he did well at especially since it was Ichigo that was attacking him.

"Brief-Sama!" Yori ran to brief's side and helped him up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired. Um Yori. What happened to everyone?" Brief asked her referring to the maids who fainted with big smiles on their faces and blood on their noses.

"They're fine. They just saw something amazing." the truth is that the girls were watching the boy fight and get sweaty. Seeing them in that state was too much for them to take. Yori herself was feeling light headed being so close to Brief.

"Brief you did good today. You'll become a great shinigami in no time." Ichigo told him

"Thank you."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"When can we train again?"

"I'll let you know. See ya." With that Ichigo shunpoed away.

_"Wow. When is he going to teach me that?"_

"Amazing. Who is that Ichigo really? I have to tell Rocks-Sama. He'll want to know about this."

Yori thought

"Bitch angels. How many coins did you get?" Garter yelled

"None."

"What did you sluts do?"

"Someone else took them"

"What who?"

"Some Orange haired man wearing some type of black kimono. He also had a big ass sword, do you know anything about that."

Just as Garter was about to answer them lightning struck the church and hit chuck. Garter than grabbed a hammer and hit chuck making the green dog cough up a piece of paper. It unraveled and had 'underwear' written on it.

Garter opened his mouth to yell at the angels but another bolt of lightning struck. Garter repeated what he did; only this time the paper had 'Shinigami'.

"Shinigami. What the fuck is that?" Panty asked

"I don't know. I must look into it." He went for the door. "You bitches go get something to eat on your own because I'm not making you shit." He slammed the door.

_"I really hope this isn't what I think it is, but if it is then there might be problems, especially if corset finds out." _Garter thought.

"What's his problem?" Stocking asked

"The hell if I know. He probably went to molest some little boy or something." Panty answered

"Well at least they gave me a good apartment." Ichigo said placing his bags in his room.

**"Yeah and the bed is sturdy enough for us to fuck those four girls senseless." **Hichigo said

"what do you mean four and us."

**"Four as in those four smoking hot Angels and Demons bitches. And us as in the both of us. We share the same body."**

"1: We don't share. It's my body. You're just a tenant who pays rent by giving me your powers. 2: it three girls. I already told you, I don't like that blonde one and Brief has a crush on her."

**"Wait you mean to tell me that you already planned to bang all three of them."**

"I don't know about all three, but basically yeah. I can't be a loner forever and I have to admit they are hot."

**"King if you're not sporting some bullshit you can use all my power with no restrictions you got that. But if you go back on that I rip you apart from the inside out."**

"Don't worry. I'm not backing out."

**"Good, because I want to see us getting a double tit-fuck by the angel and demon with the other girl sucking on our dick while we eat her out."  
><strong>  
>Ichigo face turned red. "Yeah whatever. Now I got to find that school." Ichigo said leaving his apartment passing a flyer that read. "Lingerie run. Daten City High"<p>

end

Please Review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own P&S or bleach

"Talking"  
><em>"Thinking"<em>  
><strong>"Hichigo"<br>_"Zangetsu"_**

sorry for the late update.

In the morning Ichigo walked over to Brief's house so they could walk to school together. He arrived in the front and was greeted by the head maid Yori.

"Hello Kurosaki-Sama. How are you today?"

"I'm good. I came here to get Brief."

"Oh. He'll be down in just a moment."

"Ok"

Ichigo Waited for a few minutes until Brief came outside. He had his hair over his eyes again and was wearing the same green hoodie and pants.

'It's either the same exact one or he has a closet full of those'

"Hey Ichigo."

"Hey Brief. Why do you have your hair down again?"

"This is how I always have it. I like it this way."

"Alright cool. Just remember to comb it back when we train. Anyway, Ready to go to school."

"Yeah"

"Well you know where it is so lead the way."

"Okay." Brief took two steps forward but was stopped by Ichigo. "Hey? Why did you…" Just then a truck came barreling through. "Oh. Thank you."

"No problem. Just watch your step."

"Okay. I'll be more careful." He took one step forward.

"Brief"

"Yeah" Ichigo pulled them aside right before a car fell on top of them. "What happened? How did that car fly through the air?"

"Probably, because of that." Ichigo pointed at the rooftops.

Brief looked up to see a monster like he had never seen before. It was as big as a whale, shape claws and wings. The two most noticeable things were the hole in its chest and the white mask it had.

"Wwwhat is that? Is that a ghost?"

"No, that is a hollow."

"A hollow?"

"Yes. Brief, I have bad news and good news. The bad news is we might be late for school."

"What's the good news. "

"This is a perfect way for you to get real experience."

"What!"

"This is your first true step into becoming a true shinigami. You have to purify this thing."

"You're not going to help me."

"This thing might look big a scary but it's actually weak. I wouldn't let you do it by yourself if I didn't think you can do it."

"Really you think I can do it? "

"Yeah, now hurry up before we're late for school."

"Okay here I go."

A few minutes later

"Ahhhh, Ichigo help!" Brief screamed as he ran away from the hollow.

"You got to be kidding me." Ichigo said swinging his sword killing the Hollow with the air pressure. "Now that was just pathetic Brief."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You're not weak anymore. You're a shinigami."

"Right. Well at least were at school now."

"Oh shit. I didn't even notice."

In front of Ichigo was his new school. It looked normal enough.

"Let's go inside."

When they walked in everyone's eyes were on them, well mostly Ichigo.

"They're all staring at us" Brief asked

"_What the hell are they looking at?"_ "Hey, take a picture, it'll last longer."

Surprisingly that is exactly what the girls did.

"Hey I wasn't serious, and stop taking pictures!" Ichigo yelled glaring at them.

Most stop but a few continued taking them.

"Already I know this day is going to be hell. Well at least thoughts girls aren't here."

"**Hey what happened to the guy that was agreeing with me about fucking all three at once?"**

Ichigo's face turned crimson. _"Hey, I don't know why I said that but those weren't my though. It was probably you influencing me again."_

When they first resolved their different Ichigo found out that his hollow and Zangetsu could influence his emotions slightly.

"**King I didn't do anything to ya."**

"_Then who else could have done it"_

Ichigo and Hichigo look at Zangetsu.

"_**I may want Ichigo's happiness but it wasn't I"**_

"**Well if it wasn't you and it wasn't me and it was clearly wasn't the king if he's still blushing like that, then it must have been."**

They all look to the side where a shadow vanishes.

"**I didn't think he had it in him."**

"_**It makes sense, he is my teenage self."**_

"Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo!" Brief yelled

"Huh?" Ichigo snapped out "What is it?"

"We're in front of our classroom."

"Oh thanks."

When Ichigo and Brief walked in, all eyes were on them.

"Hey everyone check it out. Looks like geekboy brought his brother" a jock said out load

"Either that or he's another hair dyed freak." Another said making the classroom laugh

Brief started to get worried. He was used to being picked on he didn't know about Ichigo. While he didn't think Ichigo could be bullied he didn't want Ichigo getting in trouble with fighting. Brief knew Ichigo would win but the teachers favored the jocks. He looks at Ichigo and was shock by how calm he was.

"Brief?"

" ."

"Are those two your friends?"

"No. they're some of the people who usually pick on me."

"I see. Also, is the teacher in the room?"

"No"

"Good." Ichigo cracks his knuckles

"Wait Ichigo."

"Don't worry, this won't take long." "Hichigo do your stuff"

By the time the teacher walked in the two jocks were knocked out.

"Alright class it looks like we have a new student. Stand up front and introduce yourself."

Ichigo got up and walked to the front. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet you.

Lunch

Ichigo and Brief were both sitting at a table. Brief was telling Ichigo the time he first met Panty & Stocking.

Ichigo really could not believe what he could hear. "She had sex with the entire football team right then and there."

Brief got a little depressed and nodded.

"Brief, I still don't understand what you see in that girl. She treats you like dirt, hurts you both physically and emotionally on a daily bases. She doesn't even call you by your name."

"Well I don't care about any of that. I still love her. Not for sex but the real her. That's why I won't let her see my eyes yet."

Ichigo sighs "If that's the way you feel, I'm not gonna say any more about it." Ichigo went to go take a sip out of his drink when he saw something on the corner of his eye. He quickly grabbed brief and pulled him out of his chair.

"Ichigo! What are you..." just then a red carpet hits the chair and crashes into a few other students.

"Brief, at first I thought you were just clumsy but now I think someone's out to get you"

"Thanks"

"No problem" _"Who would bring a red carpet to school?"_ Ichigo looked up to see something even redder. _"I had to ask didn't I?"_

" miss Kneesocks, miss scanty, what bring you here?"

"Quiet. We don't have business with you." Scanty said harshly while kneesocks stood behind her blushing slightly but they couldn't tell because she was red to begin with.

Ichigo didn't like how she was talking to Brief. "Then what do you want?" Ichigo scowled a little more than usage.

Scanty was a little taken back by his response. No one has ever talked to her in that tone before; it made her a little mad. "Fine. Our business is with you."

"I'm not going to apologize for killing your ghost."

"It isn't that. We would just be happy if you accompany us to the lingerie run?" Kneesocks blushed a little more.

"Lingerie runs? What's that?"

"The lingerie run is a school event we have at night where everyone goes down to their underwear and run."

"Shut up! No one was talking to you. So will you go with us?" Scanty yelled

"No"

"Wait. What!" That was another first for Scanty. "What do you mean no?"

Ichigo was angry "Why would I go with someone who disrespect my friend right in front of me. Come on Brief lets go." Ichigo starts to leave with brief following.

"Wait!" Kneesocks yelled

"What is it now?"

"I'm sorry for my sister's rude behavior. Please forgive her. It would really be great if you were to attend and Briefers too"

Ichigo thought about it for a second. "Fine I'll go. What about you Brief?"

"I'll go too."

"There's your answer" Ichigo left.

Kneesocks sighed in relief and then glared at her sister.

"What did I do?"

"Bored as hell" Panty yelled

She and her sister Stocking were both sitting on the couch.

"Why are two girls stuck inside, tuning up our weapons, on a weekend night?"

"Panty don't you get it? We have to finish these up before that fucking afro priest gets back, or else who knows what he'll do to us."

"But it's the weekend. Time to hit the city for some party and hunting. It's our duty as women. God's will!"

"Then, let me ask you this. What is our so called duty? What is god's will tonight?"

Just then panty's phone rang. She smiled and then changed her hair into an afro.

"Ahem. We have been blessed with another directive from the heavens above. Here it is."

"Lingerie run"

Ichigo and Brief arrived at the school.

Ichigo was wearing a white t-shirt and shorts.

Brief was wearing his regular green jumpsuit.

They arrived just in time to see everyone getting undressed.

Ichigo blushed when the girl saw him and started to pose for him.

"Looks like those demon girls aren't here yet."

"And I don't see Panty or Stocking anywhere either."

"Oh look at this. Some losers snuck in."

The jocks that Ichigo beat up and a few others surrounded them.

"Look they have their cloth on." They all laughed "geek losers like you two should run home and suck on your mommy's teets!" a jock yelled in Brief's face.

Ichigo was about to kick their asses again when he heard something.

"Brief! Jump!"

They both jumped in opposite directions just in time to miss a car barreling through crashing in to the jocks.

"Wow, that was the first time I was ever able to get out of the way of some thing on my own."

"See, the training doesn't just help with killing hollows."

The car stopped and the doors opened. The angel sister both stepped out. Panty was wearing pink and stocking was wearing blue stripes.

"Nobody gets to have fun without me."

"Yeah! The queens have arrived! Panty and Stocking! Yeah!" the students all lined up. Boys on one side girls on the other. The angels run forward grabbing the students and made them all collapse with hearts in their eyes.

"What is it with this school?" Ichigo questioned

"Panty and stocking"

"Huh? Who are you? I'm not interested in a tiny pecker with the foreskin still attached." Panty said

"Oh geekboy. You still have foreskin?" Stocking asked

"Don't make false accusations when you've never seen mine before!"

Panty looked at Ichigo. "Hey there stud I bet your hiding a big gun under there."

"Fuck off bitch."

Panty turned back to Brief and transformed her panties and aimed it at his forehead. "Alright geekboy show me the goods." She ripped off his clothes and froze, so did many other girls.

Now think about it. Brief is the heir to the Rock family. From birth they've trained him both mentally and physically so he could take over after his father. Now add the training he had with Ichigo, granted it was only a week but still. Basically brief's body wasn't what people expected.

"_Holy crap!" _Is what most of the girls thought.

"_Wow who is this and what happened to geekboy?" _Panty thought with a blush.

"_What the hell. Impossible. Panty is blushing. I have to admit Briefs body is impressive but to make Panty the girl who fucks every man in sight, blush is unbelievable." _Stocking thought.

"Panty is something wrong?" Brief asked which snapped her out of her stupor

But before she could say brief jumped back and a red carpet run into Panty.

"Panty!"

"Oh no Kneesocks it looks like our carpet has tracked some filth."

"I agree sister." Kneesock said standing next to scanty.

Scanty was wearing black lacy underwear. Kneesocks in contrasts was wearing white. Kneesocks looked over to Ichigo who for some reason was turned away from them.

"I'm happy to see you Ichigo." Kneesocks said with a blush of her own.

"Yeah well I didn't have anything else to do." Ichigo still wasn't looking at her which made Scanty mad.

"Hey My sister picked her underwear just for you. The least you could do is look."

"I already saw them." This made her even angrier but then she saw that Ichigo was as red as they were.

"Oh, so it looks like Ichigo Is more innocent than he appears. Are we too much for you to take?"

Ichigo said nothing but blushed even more.

Suddenly the light switched on.

There was a man on top of a tower.

"Ah good evening students."

"Who is that?"

"Beats me."

"I am the host of this event, Master G. aka M.G. I welcome all of you to tonight's lingerie run! This event began as a form of protest by the student body, but as years went by it turned into a party…."

Garter just continued to talk which pissed panty off.

"Cut to the chase already." She threw chuck at him which he dodged.

"Oh, I'm glad to see that you're itching to set off." He then noticed something was out of place. "It looks like there is one that doesn't show your enthusiasm." He point

Everyone look at Ichigo who still had his pant on and shirt.

"Hey strawberry, hurry up and strip so we can get moving." Garter said

Ichigo glared at him but did so.

Girls stared in anticipation, some were even drooling. And right when the shirt came off there were a few different reactions. Some girls fainted from the sight of Ichigo perfectly chiseled body. Guys were jealous, but most were focused on the scars that covered his body.

"_Whoa, what the fuck happened to him?"_

"_How can someone get that hurt and survive?"_

"_Where did he get those scars?"_

Ichigo was starting to get annoyed. "Hey what the hell are you all looking at?"

This snapped everyone out of it.

"Alright boys and girls, get set, go." A Gun went off and everyone ran.

"Look at this stocking. Heaven on earth, I'm tellin you. And I'm the lovely angel who gets to navigate this sea of man junk." Panty said

"I think when people think of angels, a bitchy slut isn't what comes to mind." Ichigo said but Panty wasn't listening. He looked over to stocking who was being carried by a few boys.

"This banana looks yummy "Stocking said. Ichigo blushed watching her.

"Excuse me, Ichigo." Kneesocks Asked

"Yes."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"One second" Ichigo was watching brief as he was being chased again and was about to run into a garbage truck. "Brief Jump"

"Huh?" He looked forward to see the truck a foot away from him. "Shit" He jumped clearing the truck while it ran over the one chasing him. "That was close. Thanks Ichigo."

Everyone around him freezed. They couldn't believe what they just saw. Brief, Geek boy just jumped over a speeding truck like it was nothing.

"Don't worry about it but next time; try to avoid it without my help." He sighed "Honestly how did he survive before I got here?"

"You're oddly protective over him?" Scanty said

"He's my friend; friends look out for each other. Now what was it that you wanted to ask?"

"If it's not too personal, where did you get those scars?"

"Oh, that. I got them from fight I've been in."

"They must have been very strong to hurt you judging by how we didn't even land a hit."

"Actually I first got them when I first got my powers and most of the people I fought became my friends later, except for one."

"Who?"

"Kenpachi Zaraki. I wouldn't call him a friend as much as I would call him a psychopath trying to kill me every time he sees me."

"Well I think he won't stand a chance against you now."

"Are you crazy? I fought him once and I never want to do that again. Every time I see him I run as fast as I can. The only ones that can stop him are the old man or Unohana."

Kneesocks was about to question who this Unohana was when they heard a scream.

"What the hell?"

Suddenly a naked girl fell in Ichigo's arm.

She screamed and covered herself but when she saw that it was Ichigo that caught her; she tried to hug him but was thrown off by Scanty.

"Beat it you little slut."

"The hell is going on."

"Over there."

They looked to the source and saw a weird ghost.

"Is that one of yours?" Ichigo asked

"No! We don't create them all, some just appear."

"I'll take care of it" Ichigo reached for his pocket but realized he didn't have any. "Fuck. I don't have my badge. Kneesocks, Scanty, you two kill it."

"We can't."

"What?"

"Our weapons will only make it stronger."

"Shit, Where are those angels." Just as Ichigo asked, something hit Brief.

Briefs face was hitting something soft. He opened his eyes to see that his face was in Panty's cleavage.

"Fuck. That hurt." Panty looked down "Why hello Handsome where did you come from?"

Brief's face was completely red. "PPPanty, it me Brief."

"What no way. There's no way a sexy hunk like you could be Geekboy." She pushed his hair down and jumped back. "Holy Fuck! It is you."

"Hey Bitch in heat what the hell are you wearing?" Kneesocks asked referring to Panty's bra one piece.

"Oh, that damn ghost took my panties and ate them."

"He ate them?" Ichigo said

"Yeah and he somehow got stronger because on it."

"The ghost gets stronger from the underwear he eats depending on the wearer." Garter said in the background.

"Where the hell he comes from?"

"Doesn't matter now, we got to find a way to kill that thing. Where is your sis…." Ichigo was crashed into.

He had to ask.

"Ow." Ichigo tried to move when he heard a moan. Stocking was on top of him bare naked. He looks down and saw her bare breast.

"**Oh shit!"**

"_Oh Shit!"_

"Ow my head." She looked down. _"Lucky"_ "I feel faint" Stocking pressed down and rubbed her breast into Ichigo's chest.

"_They're so soft."_

"**And Big"**

"What the hell do you think you're doing to him?!" Kneesocks yelled

"What's wrong? You jealous because you can't do the same thing to him?"

Kneesocks covered her chest. "Big breast aren't everything."

"But they do help." Scanty said pressing her breast into Ichigo's face.

"Scanty!"

"What? Seeing all this is making me horny, I can't hold myself back any more."

Kneesocks was speechless. 1. That her sister had the audacity to do this and 2. That she didn't think of doing it herself.

Ichigo's body was frozen. He couldn't move no matter how much he tried. _"Shit. Why can't I move?"_

"**I'm not letting this chance go." Hichigo said. He could have either tried to take over or keep Ichigo's body from moving. Trying to take over would take too long and it might not work so he went with the latter.**

"Well aren't you going to join us?" Stocking asked still rubbing her….

**Originally I had planned to have a very sexy scene here but due to the fact that I don't want this to be deleted, I had to take it out. Sorry just imagine the three girls out top of Ichigo with nobody having any clothes on. **

"Everyone I hate to interrupt you, but the Ghost is here." Brief said snapping everyone out of it.

"Right" Ichigo immediately and covered himself up. "Has anyone seen my boxers?"

"You mean those boxers over there."  
>Everyone look to the side to see the ghost with Ichigo's boxers in hand.<p>

"**Oh no this is bad."**

"Why, what's wrong."

"**Ichigo, they said that that ghost gains the powers of the person's underwear that it eats. That also includes an inner hollow."**

"Oh shit. Hurry! Get my boxers away from him before he…."

It was already too late

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

TO BE CONTINUED

Please review


End file.
